Green
by KittyDoom
Summary: It's not a colour, it's a state of mind... for MoodyRuby227


**Ok. This is for MoodyRuby227, who suggested that I write a story like "colours", but with Wendy. So here you go :)**

**Its like a series of diary entries, I hope it makes sense.**

**Miss Poptart xx**

_March 25th_

I have heard a most amazing story! It is about a boy, called Peter Pan, who refuses to grow up! He lives in a place called Neverland, and there are Pirates, and Indians, and Mermaids, and Fairies! Oh, how I wish I could go there!

I shall tell John and Michael the story tonight. I think they shall enjoy it.

_March 26th_

Both John and Michael enjoyed the beginning of the story. They are currently jumping about on their beds, Michael playing Peter, John playing Captain Hook.

Oh no, John, It was his right hand that was cut off! And Michael, please ask mother before you use her jewellery as buried treasure! I shall not be taking the blame this time!

_March 27__th_

What a day it has been!

Michael and John continued to play Peter and Hook tonight, but Michael lost his balance, and fell of his bed, bumping his head on the bedpost. He is currently sitting downstairs, a bandage round his head and Teddy in his arms. What a sorry sight he is.

I am off to tell the boys the rest of the story now. Halloa, I think I just saw a shadow pass the window. That must be one big bird…

_March 28__th_

I looked out of the window, but no bird was to be seen. Maybe I had been imagining things. However, there was a beautiful, green skeletal leaf underneath the window, and a couple of muddy footprints. Maybe it is just John and Michael playing harmless pranks.

I did not get to finish the story last night, as poor Michael was awfully tired, and fell asleep soon after I had started! At this rate, I shall never have the story finished…

Oh dear. John has just knocked his glasses to the floor. Maybe telling this story was not such a good idea. They seem more into it than I had imagined.

_March 29__th_

Luckily, John's glasses were not broken. I have told the boys that I shall continue telling them the story, if they promise not to act out battle scenes, or jump off of the beds, screaming happy thoughts.

Michael, get down from there! Oh dear, boys never listen, do they?

I have asked John and Michael abut the footprints and the leaf, but both deny it. Then how did that glitter appear under the window, then?

Wait, this is only Spring. The leaves should not be this green until summer. Certainly none of the trees around here have leaves this colour!

_March 30__th_

Finished telling the boys the story last night. Both boys seemed to be surprised by the ending! Hook and his crew are such a nasty lot! I hope I never have the misfortune of meeting them. However, this Captain Hook fascinates me.

Come on Michael, bath time! Oh, but it is past six o'clock! Of course Nana agrees with me!

_March 31__st_

This Peter Pan also amazes me! How he cannot grow up, I shall never know! Is it because he simply does not wish to, or that he cannot? I would like to meet him, and ask him for myself.

What on earth is up with Nana? She will simply not stop barking! And what is this underneath the window? Another leaf? More glitter? A scrap of green material?

I am sure that this is John and Michael's doings. They know how much I want to meet Peter.

_April 1__st_

Nana was barking exceptionally loud tonight. She usually never barks. However, she was at the window, barking, and it woke me up. Things had been knocked down, and there was something black between Nana's teeth.

I am thinking that it may be an April Fool, dash the lateness of the hour. However, Nana is not one for practical jokes.

It looks like somebody's shadow, probably a boy's, judging by the size and shape. I shall fold it neatly and put in the drawer. Maybe he shall come back for it tomorrow.

_April 2__nd_

Mother and Father are at a Party tonight, and Aunt Millicent is here. She seems to think that Eliza cannot look after us herself.

Oh dear, Nana is barking again. She was put outside because Father tripped over her, and fell down the stairs. Eliza is ignoring her; she thinks Nana just wants some attention. I know by the way that Nana is barking that she is lonely, not attention seeking.

Wait – the bark has just changed to an urgent bark.

The window has just flown open. What is going on?

**And of course, I think you all know what happens after that :)**

**Miss Poptart xx**


End file.
